


I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

by jonastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, dado que todo gira en torno al cáncer quizá las personas sensibles al tema no deberían leer, hay smut pero es bastante suave y la parte que está propiamente narrada es bottom!louis, los chicos están relacionados con la enfermedad de una u otra manera, y puede o no que haya varias muertes dentro de la historia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonastylinson/pseuds/jonastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es simplemente irónico, Harry cree. Sentirse tan vivo cada vez que Louis le sonríe, cuando la realidad es que se está muriendo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, aunque ya lo puse en los tags tengo que volver a decir que toda la historia se desarrolla en torno al cáncer y posiblemente las personas sensibles al tema no deberían leerlo. Antes me han dicho que /nadie/ es sensible al cáncer en los fics, pero no está demás advertir al respecto de todos modos. La historia está editada, según yo, pero me disculpo si hay errores de algún tipo en el texto y quiero aclarar que todos los términos (que pretenden) ser médicos, los tratamientos, quimioterapias, reacciones, síntomas y demás cosas relacionadas con el cáncer vienen de lo que pude encontrar en internet o que recuerdo haber experimentado, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
> El título de la historia viene de A Thousand Years de Christina Perri y como no sé qué más decir, gracias por leer.

**_Febrero_ ** **.**

La primera vez que Harry ve a Louis, es el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Hay un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa del hospital donde últimamente ha tomado todas sus comidas y hay un montón de niños del área de pediatría entonando el  _feliz cumpleaños_  mientras Harry sólo quiere volver a su habitación y ocultarse debajo de todas sus cobijas.

En el otro extremo de la cafetería, hay un chico con un beanie gris cubriéndole los cabellos color caramelo y una expresión pensativa plasmada en su rostro juvenil. Desde su lugar, Harry puede ver el color azul de su mirada, triste y ausente mientras mastica lo que parece ser sopa de pollo.

—Má, —Harry susurra a su madre, los niños siguen cantando desafinadamente y la velita del pastel se está derritiendo—, ¿puedes decirle que venga también? —Señala con la cabeza en dirección al solitario chico y Anne asiente sin hacer preguntas.

Harry está acostumbrado, en parte, a conseguir lo que quiere sin ser cuestionado al respecto; con dieciséis años de vida y sólo el cuarenta por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir al tumor que crece a pasos agigantados en su pulmón, Harry podría pedirle la luna a su madre y ella seguramente haría lo imposible por conseguirla.

Anne casi arrastra al joven de ojos azules hasta que se reúne con el montón de niñitos alegres y sonrientes por el pastel, su flequillo castaño cae sobre su frente una y otra vez y él tiene que removerlo con una de sus manos en un gesto delicado que causa mariposas en el estómago de Harry. Luce adorable todo enfurruñado entre todos los niños, con algo que parece un puchero sobre su rostro y que hace que Harry decida que el chico le agrada.

—¿Pastel? —Harry pregunta, consiguiendo que el chico ponga los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo quiero probar tu pastel? ¿Acaso parezco uno de ustedes, niños de kínder?

—Nop. —Él toma un trozo de pastel en su boca y pone la expresión más infantil que puede—. Pero te veías bastante amargado y solitario sentado ahí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Louis Tomlinson. Y disculpa que no esté brincando y lanzando confeti por todos lados, estoy esperando que mi sesión de quimioterapia empiece. —Harry se atraganta con su pastel, alarmando a Louis y a Anne quienes de inmediato están ofreciéndole algo para tomar y proporcionando suaves golpecitos en su espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Hazza? —Su rostro se ruboriza cuando su madre hace uso de ese apodo, asiente de mala manera y enfoca su vista en Louis, quien está reprimiendo una sonrisita.

—Estoy bien, má. —Anne asiente, girándose para darle más pastel a un insistente niño de nombre Jamie.

—Así que, Hazza, ¿es tu cumpleaños? ¿A qué hora llega el payaso? —El chico, Louis, es tan sarcástico que roza el borde de lo grosero, pero a Harry le agrada el tono condescendiente con el que Louis le habla.

—Tengo un tumor en el pulmón, mi madre quiere aprovechar cada uno de mis cumpleaños hasta que eso me destruya o hasta que las cosas pinten mejor. —Louis se aclara la garganta con incomodidad, observando a Harry con ojos azules llenos de disculpa, y eso hace que Harry se sienta orgulloso.

—Eso es una mierda, ¿cuántos años cumples?

—Dieciséis. ¿No eres algo mayor para estar en el área de pediatría?

—Tengo dieciocho, —Louis contesta y toma un plato con pastel que Anne le tiende—, y estoy aquí porque la comida es mejor que la que sirven en mi nueva área. —Una enfermera de cabellos rojizos se abre paso mientras Louis y Harry están sonriéndose el uno al otro, sus tacones de aguja repiquetean sobre las baldosas y frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos cafés finalmente se posan sobre Louis.

—Tu madre y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados. —Ella dice con tono severo pero una expresión amable en su rostro.

Louis le tiende el plato de pastel con indudable carisma y pone su mejor sonrisa antes de decir—: Hey, lo siento. Pero conseguí algo de pastel para ti.

La enfermera pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe, aceptando el plato que Louis le da y tomándolo del brazo mientras masculla cosas sobre Louis comportándose todavía como uno de los niños pequeños del pabellón de pediatría

—¡Te veré pronto, Louis! 

Esa es la primera vez que ellos se encuentran.

 **~*~**  

**_Marzo._ **

La siguiente vez que Harry ve a Louis, él está sentado en la sala de quimioterapias. El líquido amarillo que se filtra por sus venas deja una sensación de quemazón y hace que su estómago se revuelva y quiera vomitar a pesar de que no ha comido más que una manzana esa mañana; sus extremidades se sienten pesadas y la cabeza le duele porque hay un niño a su lado, de no más de siete años, que sigue llorando y llamando a su mamá.

Louis pasa por la parte de afuera de la sala, acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules; lleva el beanie sobre su pelo de nuevo y los hombros caídos como si caminar fuera un gran esfuerzo para él. La mujer, que seguramente es su madre, tiene los ojos llorosos y las mejillas ruborizadas por quién sabe quién motivo mientras Louis asiente una y otra vez y muerde su labio inferior constantemente. Parece preocupado, hay una arruguita en su frente que indica concentración y eso hace que Harry se olvide de la molestia que la quimioterapia deja en su cuerpo. Harry quiere ponerse de pie y correr hasta Louis, un chico con el que sólo ha hablado una vez en su vida y al que no ha visto durante poco más de un mes, para colocar su dedo índice sobre su frente y suavizar la arruga de ese sitio.

En algún punto, la mirada de Louis encuentra la suya y Harry no puede evitar sonreír, siente sus estúpidos hoyuelos brotando en sus mejillas pero desaparecen al notar que Louis no le sonríe de vuelta. Lo mira con ojos azules carentes de emoción y su labio inferior sigue atrapado entre sus diminutos dientes blancos, se ve indefenso y asustado en esos momentos, con la mujer hablando y hablando cosas que Harry no logra oír y el dolor detrás de esa expresión fuerte que Harry no compra por completo.

Es la misma expresión que él utiliza cuando su madre le habla de las posibilidades de que las quimioterapias no funcionen. Un gesto que deja ver valentía ante la situación cuando en realidad está muriéndose de temor y resentimiento por dentro.

Él particularmente se ha preguntado un montón de veces  _¿por qué?_  si él era un buen hijo, buen estudiante y hacía lo posible por hacer que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de él. Nunca hizo maldades a su hermana mayor, Gemma, a pesar de que ella es básicamente una estúpida que pasa horas pegada al teléfono de la casa y que se ríe de él por su cabello rizado que cuando es demasiado largo lo hace parecer una chica. Harry ha llorado en silencio por las noches, cuando está seguro de que todos en casa duermen profundamente y nadie va a escucharlo sollozar, queriendo escapar de su propio cuerpo enfermo, queriendo huir de la realidad que lo acecha cada día, la posibilidad de que no alcance siquiera a cumplir diecisiete años antes de que el tumor en su pulmón arrase con todo lo que tiene.

Y eso es lo que Harry ve en la mirada de Louis en el instante que se encuentran, ve dolor y miedo y un montón de cosas más con las que él está terriblemente familiarizado.

Louis aparta la mirada una vez que hay llegado al pasillo, toma la mano de la mujer y entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza. Harry conoce ese gesto también, es una manera de decir que  _todo va a estar bien_ , aunque no necesariamente será así.

*****

La siguiente semana, cuando Harry entra a la sala de quimios acompañando a su nuevo amigo Niall, Louis está ahí.

Está distraído leyendo un cómic de Spiderman mientras la mujer de la semana pasada parlotea con la enfermera que capturó a Louis el día del cumpleaños de Harry y Niall está hablando de la última vez que pudo comer pastel de vainilla sin vomitarlo.

—Hola, Louis. —Harry dice en voz alta antes de poder detenerse, atrayendo la atención de la enfermera, la mujer y el mismo Louis, acallando por un momento el incesante parloteo de Niall.

—Hola,  _Hazza_. —Hay una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Louis al pronunciar el apodo y Harry no consigue evitar el rubor que le ilumina las mejillas al escucharlo. Sin embargo, él no se molesta porque Louis use el sobrenombre. Sus delgados y rosados labios no hacen que se escuche de la misma manera melosa en la que lo hace Anne. Louis hace que suene casual, divertido y ligeramente coqueto—. Quisiera decir que me da gusto verte aquí, pero la verdad es que no. ¿Vienes a tomar quimio?

—No, vengo acompañando a Ni. —Él oculta el raro gusto que siente por ver a Louis, que se mezcla con un nudo en su estómago porque están en una sala de quimioterapias y Louis debe estar de malhumor para tratar con ese tonto chico del cumpleaños, aunque está siendo amable y educado.

—Hey, soy Niall Horan, —acento irlandés brota de las palabras de Niall mientras él habla, la sonrisa brillante en su rostro y las mejillas coloreadas de un suave rojo, como siempre—, tengo dieciséis años y un tumor en la rodilla que no me deja en paz.

—Oh. —Louis parece aturdido por un momento, luego recupera la postura y se aclara la garganta, sonriendo suavemente—. Louis Tomlinson. Dieciocho años. Tengo un tumor que, literalmente, no hace más que darme dolores de cabeza.

Niall coge el lugar que hay libre junto a Louis y, fiel a su comportamiento usual, empieza a parlotear de cosas completamente aleatorias. Empieza charlando de pasteles de vainilla y luego de la última Navidad, cuando su tío bebió realmente demasiada cerveza y terminó vomitando en las macetas de su abuela. Harry, por su parte, permanece sentado en el lugar del acompañante de Niall, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar demasiado a Louis. _Y fallando estrepitosamente._

*****

Harry es oficialmente internado en el ala de pediatría antes de que el mes termine.

Ha tenido un par de crisis durante las noches y es necesaria la atención de médicos especializados y enfermeras que revisen sus signos vitales cada cierto tiempo. Los expertos dicen que es sólo algo de un par de semanas, pero Harry sabe que también pueden ser meses o incluso años hasta que se cansen de picotearlo en los brazos para sacar muestras de sangre y trasladarlo de un lado a otro para más biopsias o tomografías.

O hasta que su cuerpo se canse de toda esa mierda, lo que pase primero.

Niall es uno de sus compañeros de habitación. Louis Tomlinson es el otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry pregunta la tarde en la que entra, viendo a Louis sentado en su cama leyendo otro cómic.

—¡Hazza! —Louis responde. Sonríe y los bordes de sus ojos se arrugan un poquito, dando a su expresión un toque de ternura que despierta sensaciones extrañas en el estómago de Harry. Él se ruboriza, no tiene ni idea del por qué, simplemente siente la sangre subir hasta su mejillas y quedarse ahí hasta que Louis deja de mirarlo—. ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo compañero de habitación?

Harry asiente y coloca su maleta sobre la cama de hospital que luce tremendamente incómoda. “ _Debí traer el pijama azul,_  él piensa,  _en lugar de esta estúpida cosa de Bob Esponja_.”

—Sí, es sólo por unas semanas. —No cree lo que está diciendo, pero mientras su madre esté lo suficientemente cerca para oír, él pretenderá que tiene algo de optimismo.

—Genial. —Si Louis tampoco cree en lo que Harry y los doctores dicen, él no lo demuestra.

Vuelve su atención al cómic que estaba leyendo y Harry desempaca con ayuda de su  madre, mete sus ropas en el estante que le corresponde y empuja el pijama de Bob Esponja hasta el fondo del cajón, ignorando la mirada de curiosidad que su madre le dedica.

Para cuando ella finalmente se va, luego de un montón de besos y abrazos y cosas que hacen que Harry se avergüence, son casi las ocho de la noche y Niall todavía no se aparece por la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Louis, —dice Anne antes de salir de la recámara—, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías cuidar de mi bebé mientras yo no estoy? 

—¡Mamá! —Harry chilla, escandalizado y ruborizado una vez más. Ha sido así durante todo el día, cada vez que encontraba a Louis mirándolo o sonriéndole a través de la habitación—. ¡Tengo dieciséis, puedo cuidarme solo!

—Cuidaré de Hazza, señora Styles. —Louis grita mientras Harry empuja a su madre fuera de la habitación, su tono brillando con una sonrisa.

—¡Llámame Anne!

Cuando Harry vuelve a la habitación, Louis está partiéndose de la risa sobre la cama y el sonido que él emite hace que Harry se olvide de cualquier tipo de enojo que pudiera estar sintiendo. La risa de Louis es fresca y cálida como un día de verano en Florida, a donde Harry fue cuando cumplió catorce años, es brillante como el sol y se siente como un rayo de luna en una noche oscura.

—Tú, eres el peor. —Harry gruñe, aunque no lo cree del todo.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, ricitos, en realidad yo creo que te gusto.

Harry cree que el rubor se quedará estancado en su rostro si eso no se detiene.

**~*~**

**_Abril_ ** **.**

Abril pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El par de semanas que se suponía que Harry permanecería en el hospital pronto se convierten en un mes y medio, quizá, como él había deducido desde el principio.

Es necesario que le asignen un tanque de oxígeno para que pueda ayudarse a respirar, tiene que usarlo principalmente por la noche y las mañanas en las que Niall lo convence de salir a caminar por el jardín del hospital.

Abril se va entre charlas hasta tarde con Niall y la llegada de nuevos chicos al hospital, Zayn Malik y Liam Payne. Zayn tiene que recibir quimioterapias para asegurarse de que el cáncer de huesos no regrese y Liam permanecerá ahí hasta que puedan encontrar un donador de médula ósea.

Los días se desvanecen rápidamente, el tiempo escapando de las manos de Harry sin que pueda detenerlos y una sólida amistad forjándose con Louis, también.

Ellos encajan fácilmente, con todo y la tendencia que tiene Louis a ser molesto y sarcástico y un poquito fastidioso; ellos encuentran que tienen gustos en común y al mismo tiempo son como mundos opuestos. Harry es el toque de seriedad que Louis necesita en su vida y Louis…

Louis es ese rayo de sol que Harry necesita en sus días oscuros, cuando el enojo en su cuerpo es demasiado grande y todo lo que quiere es darse por vencido, renunciar a la vida y a las quimioterapias y al dolor y a todas las cosas que el cáncer implica. Louis es la alegría que Harry necesita en un lugar tan triste como un hospital infantil donde siempre hay un niño o una angustiada madre llorando. Louis es tranquilidad y seguridad de una manera que Harry no puede terminar de describir, Louis es el engrane que hace que todo funcione de la mejor manera posible. Louis es un desastre, temeroso y reservado por razones que Harry no entiende del todo, pero al final del día Harry también es un desastre y ellos consiguen sobrellevarlo bastante bien.

Abril se va tan rápido que Harry no es consciente del todo, se va dejando a Harry un montón de secretos de Louis, susurrados a la mitad de la noche o en el medio tiempo de algún partido de fútbol que Louis le ha obligado a ver.

Harry aprende fácilmente pequeños detalles sobre Louis. Su estación favorita del año es el otoño porque le gusta pisar las hojas secas que caen de los árboles, tiene cuatro hermanas menores que adoran comer chocolate y ver películas en Disney Channel, sus padres se separaron alrededor de tres meses antes de que Louis fuera diagnosticado y cuando tenía ocho años se rompió el brazo al caer de la bicicleta.

De igual manera, Louis escucha las pequeñas cosas de Harry que nadie más sabe, su fobia a las arañas y lo mucho que él adora la clase de matemáticas aunque no lo demuestra y falla en las pruebas de vez en cuando porque es demasiado  _nerd_. Harry le cuenta de Gemma y de su mamá y de su papá, que vive en Estados Unidos. Le cuenta de cómo fue diagnosticado poco después de haber cumplido quince años y el miedo que tiene a que las cosas no resulten de la mejor manera.

Es fácil, todo eso de encajar el uno con el otro y formar un equipo. Se siente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero en realidad abril es sólo el comienzo.

**~*~**

**_Mayo_ ** **.**

—Creo que me gusta Louis. —Decirlo en voz alta hace que Harry quiera vomitar.

Ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace algún tiempo, específicamente desde la noche en la que ellos se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde viendo Grease (la película favorita de Louis) y él escuchó a Louis cantando Summer Nights con voz delicada y bien afinada. Lo supo cuando las mariposas aparecieron en su estómago con más intensidad en el preciso instante en el que Louis giró para mirarlo, sus ojos azules y brillantes mientras gesticulaba de la forma en la que Danny Zuko hacía, en ese preciso momento, con la luz de la vieja televisión iluminándole el rostro, Harry supo que daría lo que fuera por ver ese atisbo de felicidad y tranquilidad plasmado en su mejor amigo.

Niall da un sorbo a su taza de té, sus manos delgadas un poco temblorosas pero sus mejillas todavía ruborizadas, como siempre.

Él no dice nada durante un largo tiempo y Harry no tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que quiere hacer; quiere esconderse debajo de la mesa porque la mirada azul de Niall se siente insistente y seria, pero también quiere afrontar la situación como el hombre de dieciséis años que es.

—¿Y? —Finalmente Niall responde—. Louis te gusta, ¿y qué?

Harry quiere estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Me gusta y no sé qué hacer.

—Uh, ¿decirle? —Niall hace que parezca fácil y por un momento Harry odia a Niall por hacer que parezca tan malditamente fácil y hacerlo sentir como el mayor imbécil en el país de los imbéciles—. No sé qué estás esperando que te diga, Haz.

Y la verdad es que Harry tampoco sabe qué es lo que espera de Niall.

Es sólo que, cuando piensa en que  _le gusta Louis_  todo en su interior se siente como un conflicto pero como un alivio también. Pensar en lo que Louis le hace sentir hace que su piel hormiguee de una forma agradable y que en su estómago se despierte una sensación de felicidad, burbujeante y suave como su pijama de Bob Esponja  -que sigue oculto en el fondo del cajón-.

—Supongo que sólo quería decirlo en voz alta. Honestamente no lo sé, es muy extraño y, vamos,  _Louis es un chico_ , esperaba algo de sorpresa de tu parte.

La sonrisa que Niall esboza no le ilumina los ojos como solía suceder. Su cabello rubio ha empezado a caerse poco a poco y la mayoría del tiempo usa un sombrero de duende que su hermano mayor, Greg, le trajo en su última visita de Irlanda. Se ve cansado y Harry quiere arroparlo en la cama y leerle historias hasta que se quede dormido.

—No es que lo disimules exactamente bien. Liam y yo habíamos hablado de eso antes, la posibilidad de que ustedes estuvieran saliendo o lo que sea.

—¿Qué? —Niall alza los hombros, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible detrás de la taza de té que vuelve a llevar a sus labios.

—Nosotros realmente creíamos que ustedes estaban saliendo, iba a preguntártelo si ustedes no nos lo anunciaban en los próximos días. —Harry abre la boca para preguntar por qué ellos pensaban eso, pero antes de que las palabras salgan de su boca, Niall continúa—: Ustedes pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, Haz. Y hacen cosas que usualmente las personas que están saliendo hacen. Tienen como una clase de conexión que a nosotros nos rebasa, sus chistes privados y toda esa mierda de completar las oraciones del otro, es raro y da miedo, pero Liam y yo creemos que es bastante lindo también.

Harry frunce el ceño, alza la taza de chocolate caliente que pidió hace más de una hora, y da el primer sorbo mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora, notando cada pequeño detalle de su interacción con Louis.

Si él creía que acudir a Niall le ayudaría a resolver algo de su confusión, estaba equivocado.

*****

Toda la preocupación por sus sentimientos por Louis se desvanece una noche a mediados de mayo, una semana y pocos días después de su conversación con Niall.

Zayn y Liam se han ido a sus habitaciones, Louis se ha marchado con Zayn para seguir hablando de cosas que, aparentemente, Harry es demasiado joven para entender, y él está tumbado sobre su cama cuando escucha los quejidos que Niall deja escapar.

Al principio se siente incómodo, ha escuchado a Niall masturbándose un par de ocasiones y en realidad no lo culpa por nada; él es sólo un adolescente que con todo y la enfermedad tiene hormonas que se vuelven locas de vez en cuando, pero en esta ocasión los gruñidos son diferentes.

Son una mezcla de dolor y miedo, Harry los ha escuchado salir de otros niños en el hospital, así que tan rápido como puede, se levanta y consigue desenredarse del estúpido oxígeno. Su corazón está latiendo apresuradamente conforme camina  hasta la cama de Niall, quien está acurrucado entre las mantas, quejándose y con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

—Ni, ¿estás bien? —Se siente estúpido al preguntar, estirando una mano para colocarla sobre la frente de Niall.

— _Duele_. —El chico rubio responde y entonces rompe a llorar.

Harry toma el botón de emergencias que cuelga de la cama de Niall, apretando una y otra vez hasta que la enfermera entra, su cabello está desordenado sobre su cabeza y tiene ojeras oscuras en el rostro.

Ella sale de la habitación y regresa con un par de camilleros que toman a Niall entre sus brazos y luego salen sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a Harry, que está asustado y desconcertado en su lugar junto a la cama de Niall.

Louis regresa alrededor de la media noche y Harry está esperándolo en su cama. Tiene los ojos hinchados y, aunque está muriéndose de sueño, él no puede dejarse llevar porque la imagen de Niall siendo presa del dolor vuelve una y otra vez a su mente y es imposible apartarla.

—¿Hazza? —Louis lo llama. Mira primero a la cama vacía de Harry y luego a la de Niall y entonces su expresión tranquila se difumina mientras observa con ojos asustados al chico rizado—. Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Niall?

Harry rompe a llorar de nuevo y balbucea de la mejor manera las palabras  _dolor_  y  _Niall_  y  _se lo llevaron_ , al tiempo que Louis se trepa en la cama junto a él y lo envuelve en sus brazos en un gesto que se siente normal.

—Tengo miedo. —Admite en voz alta. Tiene miedo porque el dolor en un paciente con cáncer nunca es una buena señal y Niall no merece sentir ninguna clase de dolor jamás.

—No tienes por qué, Haz, Niall va a estar bien. —Murmura un montón de cosas tranquilizantes mientras se tumba junto a Harry, acariciando sus rizos –que ha tenido que recortar porque el pelo está empezando a caerse de su cabeza– y su suave tacto, junto con el cansancio emocional que Harry siente, terminan por hacer que se quede dormido, alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

*****

Niall no vuelve a la habitación hasta que mayo casi ha terminado. La mayor parte del tiempo está durmiendo o demasiado cansado porque las quimios son más constantes y más fuertes, pero Harry permanece junto a él durante tanto tiempo como le es posible, sin importar que eso implique que tiene que apartarse de Louis.

**~*~**

**_Junio_  .** 

Las primeras semanas de junio son un completo caos.

Primero está la situación de Niall, que parece perder cada vez más las ganas de hacer algo que no sea dormir y el hecho de que su familia está en Irlanda y no pueden viajar tan constantemente para verlo sólo complica todo.

—Siento que no les importo. —Niall llora una noche, Harry está acurrucado junto a él mientras Louis duerme profundamente en su cama—. ¿Por qué no me llevan a casa de regreso, a otro hospital allá?

—Quieren lo mejor para ti.

—Estar muriendo aquí, rodeado de enfermeras y lejos de mamá y papá y Greg, no es para nada lo mejor para mí.

—Hey, —Harry dice y se permite dejar un beso en la ahora rapada cabeza de Niall—, nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. —Niall llora esa noche hasta quedarse dormido, sus brazos delgados rodeando la cintura de Harry con fuerza.

Por otro lado, está su propia situación.

El tanque de oxígeno se convierte en su compañero de tiempo completo en vista de que ha tenido un par de ataques en las últimas semanas. Una sensación de ardor en sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar apropiadamente y todo volviéndose negro de un momento a otro.

Los doctores dicen que son necesarios más estudios y a las quimioterapias van a sumar las radioterapias que pretenden hacer el tumor más pequeño hasta que pueda operarse o algo.

Su madre llora toda la tarde cuando ellos reciben la noticia y Harry está cansado porque, si alguien merece llorar, definitivamente es él. En cambio, él tiene que pretender que todo va a estar bien con las radios y las quimios y los fármacos y el ruido del tanque a sus espaldas cuando camina, tiene que pretender que  _va a estar bien_  cuando en realidad ya no está tan seguro.

Finalmente está el hecho de que Louis lo evita todo el tiempo.

Se levanta más temprano que Harry o finge dormir hasta que Harry y Niall van a tomar el desayuno o a sus sesiones de quimioterapia.

Él también ha recortado su cabello porque las quimioterapias empiezan a tirarle el cabello, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Zayn y Liam y sólo vuelve a la habitación cuando es la hora de dormir o cuando está seguro de que Harry no está alrededor.

—Está celoso. —Niall afirma cuando Harry le cuenta que no ha visto a Louis desde que junio comenzó—. Porque toda tu atención está enfocada en mí.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y le lanza un chícharo a Niall en la cara, consiguiendo un atisbo de sonrisa por parte de su amigo.

—Si es así, está siendo un imbécil.

—Bueno, uno no elige de quién enamorarse, Haz. A ti te tocó enamorarte de un imbécil. Es lo que es.

—No estoy enamorado. —Harry refunfuña y no, él no se ruboriza.

*****

Harry termina por raparse una cálida tarde de junio.

Consigue una rasuradora con una enfermera de pelo castaño de nombre Eleanor, a quien Harry no aprecia mucho porque tiende a coquetear con Louis, y afeita su cabeza con manos temblorosas y el llanto más silencioso que puede porque no quiere despertar a Niall que permanece dormido en su habitación. Él le dice a su madre que es porque el calor era insoportable en la recámara y parecía una buena idea deshacerse de sus rulos para sentirse más fresco, la realidad es que los mechones caían abundantemente cuando se bañaba o aparecían sobre la blanca funda de su almohada cada mañana y era demasiado para soportar.

Anne se marcha esa tarde y Niall insiste en que no es necesario que Harry le acompañe a la quimioterapia.

Harry está seguro de que su amigo sabe lo difícil que ha sido para él deshacerse de su pelo, así que por esa única ocasión permanece tumbado sobre su cama, viendo por la ventana cómo el sol se pone poco a poco y las baldosas blancas reflejan los rayos del sol que van de suaves tonos naranjas hasta colores lilas que pronto se convierten en la tenue luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

—Hey, estás aquí. —Louis dice, parado en el marco de la puerta y luciendo un tanto sorprendido cuando ve a Harry envuelto en todas sus cobijas, su rostro siendo lo único resaltando—. ¿Está todo bien?

“ _No, me has estado evitando_.” —Ajá.

—¿Niall está bien? —Su preocupación es sincera, y eso hace que Harry se enamore un poco más de Louis.

—Sí, debe estar terminando su quimio. —Harry abre los ojos al darse cuenta de la repentina revelación que acaba de tener.

 _Está enamorado de Louis_.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él?

Harry quiere gritar y salir corriendo hasta su casa, abrazar a su madre y llorar porque es un tonto que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo. Siente una oleada de temor atravesándolo, las posibilidades de que Louis lo odie si se da cuenta de lo que Harry siente.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Louis cuando él se acerca hasta su cama y se inclina hasta que están básicamente compartiendo el aliento, su cercanía es abrumadora y huele como a menta y a shampoo, lleva el beanie gris puesto en la cabeza y se ve tan magníficamente hermoso en esos momentos que Harry tiene miedo de que, si Louis presta suficiente atención a su mirada, se dé cuenta de todos los sentimientos que despierta en él.

—Me rapé. —Susurra y aparta la vista hacia la lámpara en su mesita de noche.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Había perdido más de la mitad de mi cabello y hoy por la mañana, cuando vi mi reflejo, sentí asco de lo que vi, así que le pedí a Eleanor la rasuradora y simplemente lo hice.

Louis se sube a la cama con Harry, medio temeroso al principio, pero más seguro de su acción cuando Harry se mueve hacia un lado y deja espacio suficiente para el delgado cuerpo de Louis; sus brazos lo envuelven fácilmente y la sensación de estar a su lado es simplemente demasiado en esos momentos.

Se siente mucho mejor que dormir con Niall, como si estar en los brazos de Louis fuera el lugar al que él pertenece y como si una parte de él hubiera estado muriendo a la espera de que Louis volviera a él. Así que Harry simplemente llora, porque su pelo se ha ido y está enamorado de Louis y no tiene idea de qué sucederá más adelante con Niall y porque está enamorado de Louis y porque tiene miedo de que las radios y las quimios no funcionen tampoco y, ¡mierda!, está enamorado de Louis.

El mayor de ellos se levanta sólo para apagar la luz de la habitación y vuelve a tumbarse junto a Harry, acercándolo a su pecho y acariciando su espalda con cuidado y algo que Harry no puede definir.

Niall vuelve unos minutos o quizá horas después, para entonces Harry ha girado sobre su cuerpo y está  _cuchareando_  con Louis, quien lo abraza por la espalda, con las manos bien firmes alrededor de su cintura y su rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello.

—Hey, Haz. —Niall susurra y Harry trata de levantarse, pero los brazos de Louis se aferran en su abrazo y deja escapar algo entre un gruñido y un ronquido—. Está bien, Louis, es todo tuyo por esta noche.

—Niall…

—Está bien, Haz, puedo dormir solo esta noche. Si necesito algo voy a llamarte.

El agarre de Louis no cede, y aun en la oscuridad de la recámara, Harry puede ver que Niall está sonriendo con diversión, de una forma en la que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

*****

—¿Qué pasó con tu pelo, Lou? —Niall pregunta a la mañana siguiente, cuando él y Harry se reúnen con Louis, Liam y Zayn para desayunar.

La mirada de Louis se posa en Harry de inmediato, una amable sonrisa en su rostro y el beanie en su cabeza ya no deja que ningún mechón de cabello se escape por debajo.

—Lo afeité. 

— _Qué romántico_. —Zayn susurra en voz demasiado alta, ganándose un codazo por parte de Louis y una risita por parte de Liam. 

Por primera vez en meses, Niall deja escapar una risa brillante y sonora, un gesto tan propio de Niall que Harry apenas puede contener las ganas de llorar.

En lugar de eso, él sonríe a Louis.

Luego se ruboriza porque,  _oh_ , Louis le ha guiñado un ojo.

**~*~**

**_Julio_ ** **.**

Dormir con Louis se vuelve una costumbre.

Él se despierta un par de veces por las noches, asegurándose de que Niall no se está quejando en su cama y escuchando atentamente los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, sólo para comprobar que no deja de respirar o algo por el estilo.

Las sesiones de radioterapia inician la segunda semana de julio y Louis lo acompaña a cada una de ellas, espera pacientemente en la sala de los familiares hasta que Harry regresa, mareado y con dolor de cabeza por el ruido de la máquina, y se acurruca con él cuando el cuerpo de Harry está demasiado cansado para hacer algo más.

Han programado a Niall para una cirugía a mediados de julio también, ellos verán si es apropiado sacar el tumor de una vez y, aunque Niall les ha dicho que si el cáncer se ha esparcido ellos tendrán que quitarle de la rodilla hacia abajo, parece positivo al respecto porque eso implicaría que los tratamientos se reducirían y, con suerte, que podría volver a casa para su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Zayn por su parte, está en sus últimas sesiones de quimioterapia y para agosto será capaz de volver a su casa en Bradford.

Harry tiene que permanecer en el hospital por dos meses más, Louis tiene cuatro sesiones de quimios más y, al parecer, han encontrado a un donador de médula para Liam así que las cosas están marchando bastante bien para los cinco.

Así es como julio pasa, en una oleada de días calurosos, noches de películas y charlas hasta tarde. Un montón de esperanza y posibilidades que se extienden en un futuro prometedor para los cinco. 

**~*~**

**_Agosto_  .** 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos están haciendo una fiesta de despedida para Zayn y Niall, quienes finalmente han de volver a casa.

La fiesta se reduce a un montón de tazas de té y niños con los que la mayoría se han encariñado, las enfermeras ríen y Niall se ve todavía un poco torpe en sus muletas, pero las cosas están bien. 

Liam será sometido a su procedimiento a principios de septiembre, un par de días después de su cumpleaños; Louis podrá volver a casa si las cosas siguen marchando bien y Harry… bueno, Harry todavía tendrá que esperar un poco antes de saber si podrá marcharse antes de Navidad o no.

Niall está radiante la tarde en la que ellos lo despiden, sonríe todo el tiempo y el color rojo en sus mejillas es mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Su sonrisa es amplia, sincera, y deja en Harry una sensación de familiaridad aun cuando él se ha marchado y su cama en la habitación está vacía. Los libros e historietas se han ido de su mesita de noche, su ropa ha sido llevada de vuelta a Irlanda y ya no hay carcajadas estruendosas cada vez que Louis dice algo divertido. 

La última imagen que Harry tiene de Niall, andando torpemente con sus muletas hasta su auto, con ayuda de Greg y su madre que lloran de alegría, y los ojos azules brillando de felicidad porque ha vencido la enfermedad, hace que Harry llore. 

Porque Niall es su mejor amigo –después de Louis, al menos–, y porque Niall batalló mucho para poder vencer la enfermedad. Perdió parte de su pierna pero al final del día está volviendo a casa, rodeado de las personas a las que ama y por las que sufrió casi todas las noches y Harry está tan feliz que no puede demostrarlo más que llorando. 

Louis lo toma entre sus brazos mientras despiden el auto de Niall, y lo sostiene incluso cuando no queda nadie más que ellos, Liam y Zayn en la cafetería, esperando que el papeleo de Zayn termine de realizarse para  que él pueda marcharse también. 

—Vendré a verlos seguido, lo prometo. —Liam está llorando, sus ojos cafés de cachorro húmedos por las lágrimas pero una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras asiente a las palabras de Zayn—. Pronto los cinco podremos reunirnos, cuando ustedes salgan, quiero decir. Niall dijo que hablaría con su madre para que podamos pasar unos días en Irlanda, él dice que va a mostrarnos cómo beber propiamente.

Todos asienten, ignorando esas vocecillas en sus consciencias diciendo que _tal vez_ alguno de ellos no la librará. Uno de ellos podría no reunirse con ellos en Irlanda y no aprender a beber como es debido.

—Promete que vendrás para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liam.

Zayn asiente, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el beanie gris que Louis le ha regalado, (Harry intenta no sentirse celoso al respecto, pero es probable que no esté haciendo un buen trabajo), justo en el momento que su madre, Trisha, entra a la cafetería con el equipaje de Zayn ya listo.

Hay lágrimas y también risas cuando ellos se despiden, promesas sobre visitas cercanas y planes a futuro que, con suerte, ellos podrán realizar.

 *****  

La habitación se siente grande y silenciosa sin Niall en ella.

Aun en los días que Niall estaba pasándola mal, era él siempre quien reía cuando Louis decía algún chiste idiota, era el quien hablaba cuando se sentía con ganas, durante horas y horas hasta que se quedaba dormido a la mitad de una frase.

Ahora, sin Niall ahí, todo lo que se escucha son los suaves susurros de Louis y Harry charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, o los suaves ronquidos de Harry cuando su cuerpo no da para más y termina durmiéndose mientras Louis le cuenta anécdotas de la escuela con su mejor amigo, Stan, y su mejor amiga, Hannah. 

Generalmente duermen en la misma cama, y a Harry le cuesta un montón mantener sus manos lejos del cuerpo de Louis cuando todo lo que quiere hacer –además de vomitar y dormir a causa de los estúpidos tratamientos– es tocar los brazos o el pecho de Louis. Quiere hundir su cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspirar el aroma a jabón, quiere acurrucarse propiamente junto a él, que no haya un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos y que su pies se enreden debajo de las sábanas hasta que ninguno de los dos sepa dónde empieza y dónde termina. 

Quiere besarlo, también, posar sus labios sobre los de Louis y absorber todo lo que le sea posible, conservar un buen recuerdo de su primer beso y colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis. 

—Nunca di mi primer beso. —Louis confiesa una noche, cuando las enfermeras de guardia seguramente están tomando su siesta en las habitaciones desocupadas. La voz de Louis es suave y tranquila pero tiene un tinte de vergüenza que Harry identifica de inmediato. 

Se separa un poco para mirar el rostro de Louis, reprimiendo una sonrisa de orgullo que no sabe por qué quiere surgir.

—¿Nunca? 

—Nunca. Salí con un par de chicas, Beth y Hannah, pero ellas me botaron cuando se cansaron de que yo no hiciera mucho más que tomarlas de las manos. —Harry vuelve a su lugar, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Louis, su oído justo sobre el latir de su corazón.

—¿Por qué no las besaste?

Hay algo de anticipación formándose en su estómago y una pequeñísima parte de él, la parte que creció con una hermana que leía y releía cuentos de hadas, tiene la esperanza de que Louis diga una frase inspiradora del tipo “ _no me causaban ganas de besarte. No como lo haces tú_ ” y luego él podría inclinarse hacia abajo y presionar sus labios contra los de Harry.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de Harry, la realista, sólo espera que Louis le diga la verdad. Que no había química, que le gustaban más otras chicas, lo que sea. 

—No estoy realmente interesado en las mujeres. —Excepto eso. 

Harry toma respiraciones apresuradas, su corazón se dispara y entonces tiene que tomarse un momento porque, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

Ajusta los tubitos de oxígeno sobre su nariz y se aclara la garganta antes de abrir la boca, para después volver a cerrarla porque no tiene ni la menor idea de qué decir.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —Louis pregunta cuando ha pasado un largo momento. 

No puede verlo, pero Harry apuesta que está frunciendo el ceño y tal vez haciendo un puchero mientras piensa demasiado las cosas.

—Sí, sólo me sorprendió un poco. Ya sabes, no pareces un chico gay. 

—¿Y cómo es un chico gay? —Hay algo de molestia en el tono de Louis, pero nada de lo que Harry deba preocuparse—. Me decepcionas, no creí que fueras prejuicioso.

—No lo soy. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Eso es todo.

—¿Entonces estamos bien? 

—Absolutamente bien.

Ellos se quedan dormidos acurrucados más cerca que otras noches. 

*****

Harry no está celoso.

Esa sensación amarga en la boca de su estómago cada vez que se encuentra con la cercanía de Zayn y Louis mientras platican como si hubieran pasado años sin verse cuando no han pasado más que un par de semanas, definitivamente no son celos. 

Liam está hablando por teléfono con Niall, quien no ha podido asistir a la reunión de su cumpleaños por causas que ninguno conoce, Liam está sonriendo tontamente y se ruboriza fervientemente cuando Niall dice algo al teléfono.

La risa de Louis estalla a través de la cafetería mientras Jay y Anne charlan con Karen, la madre de Liam, sobre cosas médicas y maternales que sólo ellas parecen entender.

Las hermanas de Zayn y una chica rubia están acompañándolo, pero él no les está prestando atención en absoluto. Está más que concentrado charlando con Louis, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Harry, robando sonrisas animadas al chico de ojos azules.

Zayn le dedica un asentimiento desde su lugar cuando nota que Harry los está observando y él sólo frunce el ceño, volviéndose hacia Liam una vez que ha terminado la llamada y que está todo feliz tomando té. 

—¿Cómo está Niall? —Pregunta, forzándose a mantener la vista fija en Liam—. ¿Te dijo por qué no pudo venir?

—No me lo dijo, pero está bien. Creo que estaba un poco ebrio. 

—Un espectáculo digno de ver, supongo. —Liam se encoje de hombros, su sonrisa hace que el borde de sus ojos se arrugue un poco, aunque el gesto no le hace ver ni la mitad de lindo y adorable de lo que se ve Louis cuando hace eso. 

A grandes rasgos Liam le cuenta sobre lo que Niall le ha platicado, las cosas en Irlanda y el reencuentro con sus amigos. Ha estado viendo la posibilidad de usar una prótesis pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco porque los estudios necesarios no pueden costearse tan fácil. 

—Dijo que te echaba de menos, a ti a Louis. También dijo que esperaba que ustedes ya hubieran dado el siguiente paso. 

Harry bufa y, si se supone que él no está celoso, ¿entonces qué es ese sentimiento tan incómodo? 

—Niall estaba ebrio. 

—Bueno, yo estoy bastante sobrio, y quiero saber si ustedes han dado ya el siguiente paso. 

—No hay ningún otro paso qué dar.

Él se levanta de su lugar haciendo más ruido del que planea, Liam abre los ojos con sorpresa ante su reacción y todos quedan en silencio cuando él mira a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? 

—Quiero estar solo. —Él responde.

Arrastra el carrito de oxígeno detrás de él y se siente fastidiado por el ruido que causa. Se siente tontamente cansado de toda la mierda que lo rodea, del cáncer y de las quimios y de ser el estúpido chico que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

Sería más fácil si Louis fuera heterosexual, porque así el simplemente seguiría resignado a que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Sin embargo, desde que Louis le confesó que es gay, es más complicado. Harry vive sintiéndose como una mierda porque Louis gusta de chicos y _aun así_ no parece dar una mierda por Harry.

Y, luego de ver la forma en la que él interactúa con Zayn, ¿qué podría esperar? 

Harry no es más que el chico enfermo con el que Louis se acurruca y con el que comparte secretos. Harry es el confidente al que Louis le cuenta de sus temores y sus sentimientos respecto a su familia, Harry es sólo el mejor amigo con el que Louis se desahoga y llora si la presión es demasiada. Harry no es más que el imbécil que arrastra un carro de oxígeno y está demasiado cansado todo el tiempo, Harry no es más que un niño a la vista de Louis, no es mucho más que su mejor amigo.

—¿Hazza? 

—Déjame en paz. —Él no gira para ver a Louis. No puede hacerlo en esos momentos.

Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y todo lo que quiere hacer en esos instantes es volver a casa. Volver a los días en los que estaba sano y no tenía más preocupaciones en su vida que los exámenes y las malas calificaciones en sus pruebas; cuando no había estúpidos chicos de ojos azules a su alrededor despertando mariposas en su estómago, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por ser demasiado transparente en cuanto a sus sentimientos. 

Hay unos seguros brazos rodeándolo antes de que él pueda darse cuenta y el mundo está dando vueltas a su alrededor, su corazón late apresuradamente y las lágrimas están resbalando por su rostro sin que se dé cuenta de que está sucediendo.

—Hey, está bien. —Louis murmura y su voz es casi un alivio en esos momentos.

Calma un poco el dolor que Harry siente, el cansancio y la desesperación que le vuelve loco—. Harry, _bebé_ , respira.

 _Inhalar, exhalar_. Harry puede hacerlo. Pega los tubos en su nariz para conseguir más oxígeno y se obliga a respirar profundamente, una y otra vez hasta que se siente firme contra el pecho de Louis y su corazón vuelve a su ritmo normal. Todavía está llorando, pero al menos su pecho ya no está ardiendo y tampoco siente como si se fuera a desmayar.

—Deberías volver con Zayn. —Harry dice. Su voz suena como un reproche, y él maldice internamente.

—Quiero comprobar que estás bien. 

—Lo estoy, vuelve con él. 

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Liam te dijo algo? 

—No, —él suspira, soltándose poco a poco de Louis y limpiando las lágrimas que quedan en su rostro. Se siente pequeño ahí, ante los ojos azules de Louis que lo examinan cuidadosamente y la duda en su interior sobre lo que puede estar pasando entre Zayn y él—, sólo vete. 

—No. No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué mierda fue eso. ¿De qué estabas hablando al decir que no hay más pasos que dar? 

—¿Estabas escuchando? 

—¿Estabas hablando de Niall? 

—¿Qué? 

La situación es algo rara de un momento a otro. Louis está serio, sus manos tomándolo por los hombros y sus ojos observándolo con intensidad. Hay algo en su mirada que hace que Harry se estremezca, algo que no puede definir. 

—Zayn me dijo que Liam hablaba con Niall por teléfono. Y, es decir, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿sientes algo por él? —Una risa tonta sale de los labios de Harry y Louis frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que no. —Harry contesta, apartándose del agarre de Louis. Quiere golpearlo y luego golpearse a él mismo. ¿Es realmente que Louis no se da cuenta de todas las pequeñas cosas? 

¿En serio no es capaz de notar la forma en la que Harry se estremece cuando él lo toca o la manera en la que su corazón se acelera cada vez que Louis lo mira y le sonríe?

¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que Harry ha estado muriendo por besarlo los últimos días? ¿La anticipación que se apodera de su cuerpo cuando Louis está cerca,  los bobos tartamudeos que Harry no puede controlar cuando Louis lo mira con atención?

—Niall es mi mejor amigo. —Louis se cruza de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas mientras espera a que Harry continúe—. No hay nada entre nosotros, nada más que una amistad. ¿Qué contigo y con Zayn?

—¿Zayn? —Harry asiente—. ¿Crees que Zayn y yo estamos… teniendo algo? 

Harry alza los hombros con desdén y cruza los brazos, imitando a Louis en su posición.

Está actuando sin pensar y lo sabe, pero está harto de que Louis no se dé cuenta de nada y está cansado de sentir esos estúpidos celos todo el maldito tiempo. 

—No veo por qué no. A ti te van los chicos. Y Zayn es, ya sabes, atractivo. Necesitarías ser ciego para no notar lo guapo que es. 

—Harry… 

—Además, es como que te entiendes bastante bien con él. Los he escuchado hablar de cómics y de cosas que por lo regular yo no entiendo; haces chistes sarcásticos con él y aparentemente pasaste mucho tiempo a su lado cuando te dedicabas a evitarme todo el maldito tiempo. 

— _Harry_. 

—No, está bien. —La verdad es que no lo está. Ellos no han hablado sobre esas semanas de distanciamiento, pero Harry no ha podido olvidarlas. No ha sido capaz de superar a Louis alejándose y posiblemente no va a ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que Louis le explique por qué demonios lo hizo—. Yo no te culparía ni nada, ustedes serían una pareja increíble. Él es guapo y tú, bueno, tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto alguna vez en mi vida.

—¡Harry! —Louis grita y Harry cierra la boca al notar lo que acaba de decir. 

Sus mejillas, como siempre, están ruborizándose, y se siente más estúpido de lo que se sentía un par de minutos atrás. 

—Como sea, no me interesa. Ve a reunirte con él antes de que vuelva a largarse de aquí.

Él da un paso hacia adelante, tratando de esquivar el cuerpo de Louis para volver a su habitación y lo demás ocurre demasiado rápido. 

Tropieza con los cables del tanque de oxígeno, los brazos de Louis lo toman fácilmente y luego Harry ve que él se está riendo, divertido. Así que abre la boca para mandarlo directamente al infierno, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, los labios de Louis están sobre los suyos y el mundo vuelve a girar a su alrededor.

Es un brevísimo toque, un instante que dura lo que el latido de un corazón, pero para Harry significa absolutamente todo. Sus labios encajan como lo hacen sus manos o sus cuerpos al acurrucarse y Louis sabe a té de limón y caramelos de menta, los brazos de Louis le rodean por la cintura, acercándolo hasta que sus pechos están tocándose. Es mágico y no dura lo suficiente para que Harry pueda terminar de asimilarlo, pero de cualquier modo es acertado, _perfecto_.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? —Harry asiente porque no es capaz de formular ninguna frase coherente y su cerebro se siente como puré—. Agradezco tus palabras sobre mis ojos y estoy de acuerdo en que Zayn es malditamente atractivo, pero él está viendo a alguien más. La chica rubia que vino con él, Perrie, específicamente.

—Me besaste. —Es todo lo que Harry puede decir en cambio. Consigue que Louis le sonría, su rostro enfermo viéndose por un momento igual de cálido y radiante que la primera vez que Harry lo vio. 

—Sí, en cuanto a eso… Me gustas, Harry. Te besé porque, aun si yo no te gusto de vuelta, definitivamente eras tú la persona con la que yo quería tener mi primer beso.

—Me gustas también. —Admite, sus brazos se acomodan alrededor del cuello de Louis y entonces sus labios vuelven a tocarse. 

Es algo torpe e inexperto, pero se siente tan correcto que Harry se encuentra sonriendo mientras sus labios se mueven a un ritmo suave, experimentando lo que es tocar al otro de esa forma tan íntima. 

Una de las manos de Louis se mueve hasta la mejilla de Harry, sosteniéndolo ahí hasta que, literalmente, Harry no puede respirar más.

—Entonces,  ¿podemos decirle a Niall que finalmente dieron el siguiente paso? —La voz de Zayn tiene una pizca de diversión, luego Liam está riéndose y hay un par de _aaawww_ que Jay y Anne dejan escapar. 

—Perdón, mamá. —Louis dice, mostrando el dedo medio a Liam y a Zayn, para después volver a besar a Harry.

Él definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ello. 

*****

—Así que, Louis, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanito? —Gemma tiene el cabello pintado de rosa y un café de Starbucks sobre sus manos, pero de todos modos consigue verse seria mientras observa fijamente a Louis.

Harry quiere ser un avestruz y esconder su cabeza en el suelo en esos momentos.

—Gemma, mamá dijo que no ibas a avergonzarme.

—No sería una buena hermana mayor si no te avergonzara. Incluso traje un par de fotos tuyas de bebé. Desnudo. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar si te las enseño, Louis?

—¡Gemma! Joder, Louis, no le hagas caso…

—Uh, ¿estás realmente maldiciendo delante de tu hermana mayor? 

—…mi mamá la dejó caer de cabeza cuando era chiquita, por eso es así de boba.

Louis ríe sinceramente y Harry se ruboriza por la forma en la que él lo mira. Sus ojos azules completamente encariñados y, sip, los bordes de sus ojos están arrugándose mientras sonríe.

—En realidad, ella me agrada. Y, Gemma, estoy seguro de que aún si no te pago nada vas a mostrarme esas fotos.

La sonrisa que Gemma esboza es malvada, pero sus ojos demuestran completa empatía.

—Me agradas, Louis. Puedes casarte con mi hermano y llevártelo lejos tan pronto como quieras.

—Ustedes dos son los peores. —Harry dice, melodramático y divertido antes de tumbarse junto a Louis mientras Gemma saca las fotografías que lleva en el bolso.

**~*~**

**_Septiembre_ ** **.**

—¿Puedo llamarte _mi novio_ entonces?

—Supongo que sí. —Louis da un sorbo a su té de limón y estira una de sus manos sobre la mesa hasta que toca la de Harry, sus dedos se entrelazan fácilmente y Harry está flotando sobre una nube—. Puedes llamarme como quieras.

—¿Bebé? ¿Corazón?

—Seguro, siempre y cuando yo pueda llamarte Hazza o ricitos o cualquier otra mierda ridícula y cursi que se me ocurra. —Harry sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Liam, junto a ellos, suelta un bufido exasperado.

—Voy a vomitar sobre ustedes.

—Oh, no te pongas celoso, Li. —Liam aparta las manos de Louis cuando tratan de pellizcarle las mejillas, pero está sonriendo—. Tú siempre serás mi favorito, aun si eres asquerosamente heterosexual.

— _Hey_. —Harry hace un puchero y da un apretón sobre la mano de Louis y patea sus pies por debajo de la mesa—. Creí que yo era el único.

—El único y celoso chico con el que quiero estar, lo prometo. Ni Liam ni Zayn ni nadie más.

—Cállate tonto, mejor bésame. —Liam finge sonidos de arcadas, pero se calla cuando Louis se inclina sobre la mesa, le da un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y junta sus labios con los de Harry sin importarle nada más.

*****

Hacer el amor con Louis es infinitas veces más hermoso que besarlo.

Ellos pasan rápidamente por la exploración sexual necesaria, pajas mutuas durante las duchas y luego mamadas antes de dormir. Es fácil y son cuidadosos porque si alguien se da cuenta de lo que sucede, el hospital enloquecería y Louis podría tener problemas legales, pero aun cuando ellos tienen que ser extremadamente silenciosos, _es increíble_.

Cuando ocurre afuera llueve y todo está en silencio dado que son las once treinta de la noche y la gente ya duerme para esos momentos; las enfermeras están en silencio en el control y la puerta está cerrada, ellos han puesto el pestillo por si acaso y se han tomado el tiempo necesario para averiguar cómo sobrellevar la situación.

Louis consigue que Zayn compre lubricante y condones –con sabor a menta porque Harry puede o no disfrutar chupar a Louis y él quiere probar un condón de sabores– y, aunque la mayoría de las cosas son planeadas, todo es fácil y perfecto.

Harry se siente seguro en brazos de Louis, y Louis parece saber lo que está haciendo. Ellos se besan durante un largo rato, hasta que sus labios están hincados y sus miembros duros. Cuando se desnudan, se toman todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir el cuerpo del otro, memorizar cada parte de su piel, absorber todo lo que pueden del momento para conservarlo en su memoria. 

—Un dedo primero, con suficiente lubricante. —Louis indica mientras Harry sostiene la botella con manos temblorosas. Está nervioso y asustado, también, porque su polla está dura y goteando y tiene miedo de no durar lo suficiente antes de correrse y conseguir que Louis se corra también—. Lo vas a hacer bien, _bebé_.

Así que Harry respira profundo, pone suficiente líquido sobre tres de sus dedos y comienza con uno, lento y suave mientras besa a Louis y está atento a cada reacción de su cuerpo. Está tenso alrededor de su dedo y Harry casi se termina al pensar que ese calor estará rodeándolo pronto si consigue estirar lo suficiente a Louis.

Cuando él asiente y le dice que puede soportar un dígito más, Harry echa más lubricante y empieza a masajear la polla de Louis mientras lo penetra. Él se queja por un momento y, cuando Harry mueve sus dedos para tratar de sacarlos, Louis gime y su espalda se arquea sobre el colchón.

—Joder, Harry, creo que esa es la próstata. Hazlo de nuevo. —Harry sonríe por lo necesitada que la voz de Louis suena y hace de nuevo el movimiento de sus dedos, golpeando el punto de nervios y obteniendo otro dulce sonido—. Mierda, estoy listo. Hazlo ahora o me voy a correr.

Mueve sus dedos en forma de tijera un par de veces más hasta que el anillo de músculos se ha relajado lo suficiente y luego se pone el condón. Lubrica la entrada de Louis y su polla antes de alinearse, respira profundamente y comienza a penetrar a su novio.

—Despacio. —Louis indica y toma toda la fuerza de voluntad de Harry no apresurarse. Sentirse envuelto por Louis de esa manera tan íntima es indescriptible, _maravilloso_. Da tiempo a que Louis se ajuste y, cuando él mueve sus caderas suavemente, Harry sale hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla está dentro de Louis para volver a penetrarlo, un poco más rápido esta vez.

Es rápido y el colchón de la cama rechina, haciéndolos reír entre jadeos y gemidos bajitos, sus cuerpos son delgados y están notoriamente afectados por la enfermedad, pero de cualquier manera es espléndido y cada una de sus imperfecciones es lo que hace que todo sea muchísimo más transparente, real.

Harry encuentra la próstata de Louis nuevamente y son arrastrados al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Todo son besos y caricias después de que ellos terminan, tiran el condón oculto en una bolsa vacía de frituras para que nadie lo descubra y se tumban a dormir hasta que el sol entra por la ventana.

*****

Harry le hace el amor a Louis tres veces más.

Louis le hace el amor a Harry dos veces.

Cada una de las ocasiones es espléndida.

*****

Niall llama desde Irlanda el día de su cumpleaños, alegre y ruidoso en la línea del teléfono mientras les cuenta lo genial que han ido las cosas últimamente. Tiene algunas molestias en la pierna todavía, pero él supone que es porque la cirugía es relativamente reciente.

Septiembre se va más rápido de lo que Harry quisiera, Liam se va con él porque el trasplante parece haber funcionado y, la última noche de septiembre, sólo quedan Louis y Harry en el hospital.

**~*~**

**_Octubre._**  

El plan no es que Niall vuelva al hospital, pero lo hace una noche fría, cuando octubre va comenzando.

“ _Es el principio del fin._ ” La madre de Niall, Maura, les explica. El cáncer se adhirió a sus huesos y ahora está por todo su cuerpo, por eso era que Niall sentía molestia en su pierna, en los hombros y en la cadera. No hay forma de vencerlo.

Se acabó el juego. 

Niall volverá a Irlanda a pasar el tiempo que le queda, someterlo a más tratamientos sería agotarlo demasiado, fatigarlo más y más, consumir el tiempo que le queda con más rapidez. Agotar lo último de la chispa que Niall tiene, convertirlo en algo que él definitivamente no es.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que podría hacerlo. —Niall admite la última noche que pasa en el hospital.

Sorprendentemente, sus mejillas están pálidas y sus ojos son casi grises, escasos de cualquier emoción. Tiene marcas violáceas en la piel de sus brazos, oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos y parece fatigado, respirar parece costarle más de lo necesario. Y ni hablar de ponerse en pie para trasladarse de un lado a otro.

En cuestión de semanas su calidez y seguridad ha desaparecido, no queda nada de la felicidad que lo albergaba el día que se marchó. Antes Niall era un montón de colores, amarillo y rojo y azul, los colores del arcoíris que le recordaban a Harry la promesa de que después de la tormenta viene algo mejor. Ahora, sin embargo, Niall Horan no es más que un borrón de tonos grises moviéndose lentamente por los pasillos del hospital.

Louis y Harry lloran con Niall el día antes de que se marche a Irlanda, porque todo sabe a despedida. El té que bebieron por la mañana y las miradas que comparten, las respiraciones complicadas, las ojeras en sus rostros y las promesas vacías de que ellos van a encontrarse pronto.

—Cuídense. —El acento irlandés es lo único que prevalece de Niall y al escucharlo en esos momentos, Harry no puede evitar sentir que todo es un desastre—. Los quiero, chicos, no se olviden de mí.

—Nunca, Ni. —Harry promete y le da un último abrazo a su amigo de cabellos rubios.

Él les dedica una última mirada antes de subir al auto de su madre y luego desaparecen por las calles de Londres hasta que nada de Niall Horan queda.

Esa es la última vez que lo ven.

_Ese es el comienzo del fin._

*****

Harry recibe la noticia tres días después de que Niall ha partido.

—El tratamiento no está funcionando. —El doctor dice y luego Harry no escucha nada más.

El tratamiento no está funcionando, las quimios y las radiaciones y las horas tumbado en la cama no han servido de nada. Está condenado y el final de su historia está acercándose demasiado deprisa.

Su madre llora en la silla junto a él y el doctor susurra palabras tranquilizantes que no sirven de nada. Palabras de consuelo vacías que suenan como pronunciadas por un robot cuando él las dice.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos.

Y Harry desearía que pudieran hacer algo más para mantenerlo con vida, porque si antes no sentía ningún tipo de temor al respecto, en estos momentos es todo lo contrario. Está aterrado, el pánico se apodera de cada célula de su cuerpo y, por enésima vez desde que todo ha comenzado, Harry se pregunta _por qué él_.

Tiene dieciséis años, después de todo, y él había hecho un montón de planes para su futuro. Ir a la Universidad en Estados Unidos para estudiar la carrera de Artes, volver a casa con Gemma y con Dusty y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento. Había hecho planes con Louis, incluso, viajar a Doncaster para conocer a las hermanas de su novio, hornear galletas con ellas y, más adelante, incluso conseguir un apartamento con Louis. Mudarse juntos, pasar Navidad y su cumpleaños acompañado del chico de ojos azules. Reír durante horas con él sin necesidad del tanque de oxígeno ayudándolo a respirar y pequeños detalles que en ese momento no quiere ni recordar porque le hacen daño.

De acuerdo con el doctor ni siquiera podría tener tiempo para cumplir diecisiete años.

—No quiero que le digas a Louis. —Harry pide antes de volver a la habitación.

Anne sigue llorando y Harry siente el nudo en su garganta mientras habla, pero para ese entonces es lo suficientemente bueno ocultado sus sentimientos así que consigue salir adelante.

—Él querría saberlo.

—Yo no quiero que esté conmigo por lástima, má.

—Él te ama, Harry. Puedo verlo en la forma que te mira. —Y Harry lo sabe, lo sabe porque él también está enamorado de Louis y ha sido la experiencia más hermosa y trágica de su vida.

—No quiero hacerle daño, entonces. —Anne asiente ante el tono melancólico de su hijo, le besa en la frente con cuidado y se limpia las lágrimas antes de respirar profundo.

No dicen nada mientras caminan de regreso a la habitación y Harry está profundamente agradecido porque su madre es capaz de recuperar la compostura.

Cuando ellos entran, Louis está sobre su cama pretendiendo que lee, el suéter de punto blanco queda demasiado grande en su cuerpo delgado, pero parece calientito y seguro en su lugar.

—¿Qué tal las cosas? —Pregunta, su voz esperanzada.

—Lo usual, ya sabes. ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Sube a la cama con Louis tan rápido como puede, acurrucándose a su lado y sintiendo que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos ante la mirada de dolor que Anne les dedica.

Es como si Harry pudiera leer la mente de su madre: “ _son tan jóvenes, esto es tan injusto. Tienen una vida por delante, reducida a un par de meses._ ”

Y, por si no son siquiera un par de meses, Harry se pega más junto a Louis y decide que va a aprovechar el tiempo que le quede.

*****

Fingir que las cosas están bien, es lo más fácil y complicado que Harry ha hecho alguna vez.

Los doctores dicen que van a hacer más pruebas en caso de que haya algo que puedan solucionar, pero Harry ha perdido la esperanza y simplemente accede porque eso implica que estará más tiempo en el hospital, pasando su tiempo con Louis.

Louis no hace preguntas cuando Harry deja de ir a las quimios y radioterapias, en cambio, ellos se pasan los días en la cama o en la sala de estar viendo series de televisión, forzándose a comer lo que pueden, charlando hasta tarde y, sobre todo, besándose.

Ambos están demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que compartir besos flojos y lentos, pero no necesitan nada más que eso después de todo.

*****

La noche de Halloween es, literalmente, una noche de terror.

Ellos regresan a su recámara después de la última sesión de quimioterapias para Louis, Harry se mantiene en silencio porque sabe que el final del tratamiento significa que su novio será dado de alta pronto si los resultados son favorables. Están cambiándose las ropas por sus pijamas y platicando sobre los macarrones con queso que almorzaron más temprano cuando Louis queda en completo silencio a la mitad de una oración y Harry es apenas capaz de voltear y conseguir sostener a Louis antes de que se estrelle de lleno contra el piso.

Louis se mueve entre los brazos de Harry, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos apretadas en puños firmes; todo su cuerpo tiembla y Harry es lo suficientemente listo para saber lo que está pasando: _una convulsión_.

La imagen es fuerte y perturbadora y Harry sólo puede gritar por ayuda entre lloriqueos que suplican a Louis que deje de jugar.

Doctores y enfermeras entran apresurados a la habitación y desaparecen con Louis sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones a Harry. Las enfermeras lo miran como si ellas supieran algo que él no y Harry esa noche llora acurrucado en la cama de Louis, usando uno de esos hoodies que quedan ya demasiado grandes en el cuerpo de Lou.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Louis regresa cansado y desanimado, la revelación golpea a Harry como un camión. Él sabe cómo funciona y cómo se ve el cáncer, lo ha visto con Niall y con un par de niños más en la sección de pediatría y se siente como un imbécil al no haberlo notado antes.

El cansancio y dolor que Louis sentía a pesar de que su tratamiento no era _tan_ fuerte. Los dolores de cabeza cada vez más constantes y todas esas veces en las que Louis parecía perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo; los hematomas en sus brazos y en sus piernas, las veces que llegó a olvidarse de cosas tan sencillas como el día en que vivían o el nombre de una de sus hermanas. Todas las señales están ahí, cada pequeña cosa que Harry no vio por estar pensando en sus propios problemas; los indicios negativos para un paciente con un tumor en la cabeza, y Harry no lo entiende hasta que Louis entra a la habitación en silla de ruedas esa mañana.

—Lo siento. —Louis dice antes que cualquier cosa y Harry ya está llorando porque no puede ser posible.

 _Louis Tomlinson no_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunta, en cambio y el corazón se le hace pedazos cuando Louis rompe a llorar también.

Louis Tomlinson, el chico radiante y sarcástico, está llorando en esos momentos, balbuceando un montón de disculpas por no poder cumplir las promesas que han hecho los últimos meses.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Lou?

—No mucho. —Louis parece pequeño y frágil en la silla de ruedas, con la bata del hospital y la suave capa de cabello cubriéndole la cabeza. Así que Harry camina hasta él, lo envuelve en sus brazos y deja un montón de besos sobre el rostro del chico al que ama. En su mandíbula, en su barbilla, sobre la nariz y en los pómulos que tienen sabor a sal debido a las lágrimas, finalmente en los labios durante un largo rato, hasta que ambos están jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Estaremos bien.

Pero ellos no lo están.

**~*~**

_**Noviembre.** _

—El imbécil que embarazó a mi madre fue quien pagó todos los gastos del hospital. —Louis explica a primera hora cuando noviembre llega.

Sus cuerpos están entrelazados debajo de capas de cobijas que los mantienen cálidos mientras la mañana se vuelve más fría, sus extremidades están mezclándose unas con otras hasta que Harry siente que ellos son una sola persona.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Harry no puede culparlo en absoluto. Después de todo, él está mintiendo también.

—No quería que estuvieras conmigo por lástima y tampoco quería hacerte daño. No podría vivir sabiendo que estoy hiriéndote como hiero a mamá o a mis hermanas.

Ellos caen en un silencio fácil luego de eso.

Afuera, los niños empiezan a despertarse y a llorar por el nuevo día que les espera. Más pinchazos en los brazos, líquidos que queman en sus venas y estudios interminables en busca de una pequeña esperanza que pueda mantenerlos con vida durante mucho tiempo.

—Cuéntame sobre el diagnóstico, Lou. —El cáncer parece ser un tema tabú para ellos.

Saben los grandes detalles, el diagnóstico final y la edad que tenían cuando todo comenzó, pero nada más.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos. —Louis dice y su voz es pequeña, como un secreto que nadie más que Harry necesita escuchar. Una trágica historia susurrada al oído de Harry, la historia de un chico de diecisiete años que empezó con mareos y dolores de cabeza—. Al principio yo pensé que era porque mis hermanas son particularmente ruidosas, todo el tiempo corriendo en la casa y gritando entre ellas porque Lottie usaba el teléfono por mucho tiempo o porque alguna de las gemelas no hacía lo que la otra quería o porque Fizzy quería que mamá le ayudara a trenzar su pelo en lugar de que yo lo hiciera…

Harry escucha atentamente cada detalle, absorbiendo todo lo que puede de la voz de Louis. Las risas que deja escapar cuando una que otra historia divertida sobre sus hermanas lo distrae, la melancolía en su voz cuando le habla de Hannah y de Stan al enterarse y la frustración que sintió al saber que todo era debido a un tumor en su cerebro.

—Ellos dijeron que las posibilidades eran favorables para mí. Tenía el sesenta por ciento de oportunidades de salir adelante, Harry. Yo estaba confiado en que podría hacerlo, que volvería a ver a mis hermanas antes de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve y que todo esto del tumor sería sólo un recuerdo. Una experiencia que terminaría haciéndome más fuerte.

—Te entiendo.

—El día de tu cumpleaños tuve mi primera sesión de quimioterapia en mi nuevo sector. Había tomado dos antes en el sector de pediatría pero debido a que cumplí dieciocho en diciembre, ellos decidieron cambiarme al sector de adultos. Pero ahí todo era más triste y solitario, todos se dejaban consumir por la enfermedad y a cada rincón que veía, cada paciente con el que conversaba, pensaba en la muerte como algo que no podrían vencer. La tarde que te vi en la sala de quimios, mamá y yo volvíamos de consulta. Ellos dijeron que estaba siendo difícil reducir el tumor así que era necesario que yo me internara para someterme a estudios intensivos y observación constante.

—¿Cómo terminaste en pediatría?

—Cuando Troy Austin, el hombre que puso el esperma para que yo naciera, se enteró de que estaba muriéndome, quiso acercarse a mí. Habló con mamá y le dijo que él iba a pagar por todo lo que necesitara, así que ella vino hasta acá luego de que yo le conté sobre lo deprimente que era estar en el ala de especialidades y habló con el director del hospital. Le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero que Troy podía cubrir y pagó la cuenta por diez meses, aunque ella esperaba que fuera menos tiempo. Me dejaron instalarme aquí, aunque algunos estudios tendría que tomarlos en la sala de oncología general. Luego conocí a Niall, brillante como el sol y alegre como sólo Niall Horan podía ser, estar con él fue de gran ayuda los primeros días, era ruidoso como mis hermanas y se reía de cada cosa que yo decía, como las gemelas.

Harry llora en silencio al pensar en Niall y en todo lo que han vivido los últimos meses. Conocer a Louis, vivir el cáncer y padecer los efectos secundarios de la enfermedad. Niall sonriendo luego de una sesión de quimioterapia y Liam con sus grandes ojos de cachorro escuchando pacientemente las historias de Louis.

—Y, por supuesto, estabas tú, Harry Styles. Con tus estúpidos hoyuelos y tus estúpidas mejillas ruborizadas y esos estúpidos rizos que te hacían estúpidamente adorable todo el tiempo. Quería saltar sobre ti desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír y besar tus labios y tus mejillas y tu nariz, quería sostenerte y llevarme el dolor detrás de tus ojos verdes. _Quería tantas cosas_ , Harry, y ahora no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlas y es una completa mierda. Quería darte una eternidad, y ahora no tengo ni idea de si podré al menos darte unos cuantos meses.

—Lo que sea que tengas, —Harry susurra—, será suficiente para mí, Lou. —No es verdad, sin embargo.

Él también quiere una eternidad con Louis.

*****

—Me diagnosticaron cuando tenía quince. Empezó como una tos que no se iba y terminó conmigo escupiendo un montón de sangre a la mitad de un partido de básquetbol en el colegio. Pasé alrededor de tres meses yendo de un doctor a otro, luego otros seis meses hasta que el diagnóstico final llegó y el demás tiempo entre quimios que buscaban reducir el tumor y medicamento que se supone que ayudaba en algo.

Louis no dice nada, pero Harry sabe que está despierto. Los días y las noches de noviembre son fríos, así que ellos no se levantan de la cama más que para comer o para ir al baño.

—Funcionó algún tiempo, pero luego el tumor empezó a crecer más rápido y los tratamientos pasaron a ser cada dos semanas en lugar de cada mes. No eran dosis demasiado fuertes pero me atontaban durante dos o tres días, luego la siguiente sesión llegaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los medicamentos me dejaban demasiado cansado así que mis papás decidieron que debía dejar la escuela al menos por un año.

Harry susurra cada detalle de su historia como Louis susurró la propia: pasó su cumpleaños dieciséis recibiendo una dosis más fuerte y poco tiempo después tuvieron que internarlo indefinidamente. Omitió la parte en la que el doctor le dijo que no había muchas más esperanzas y se concentró en detallar cosas como la esperanza que Louis, Niall, Liam y Zayn le proporcionaron en los días más complicados.

Ellos se quedan dormidos alrededor de las tres de la mañana esa noche, cansados de sólo estar hablando y hablando y besándose cada tanto tiempo. Cansados de luchar.

Pero completamente tranquilos mientras permanecen juntos.

*****

Es irónico, Harry cree, sentirse tan vivo mientras Louis está tomando su mano y contando anécdotas divertidas de su vida en la escuela antes de toda la mierda del cáncer, cuando la realidad es que la vida está escapando de sus manos con cada vez más rapidez.

Ya nada de lo que los doctores hacen está ayudando, su cuerpo se siente cada vez más fatigado y comer es un esfuerzo constante, pero estando con Louis todo es muchísimo más simple. Cuando Louis Tomlinson está alrededor, Harry no tiene tiempo para pensar en el dolor en su pecho o en la creciente incapacidad de respirar que últimamente le aqueja.

Sólo ha conocido a Louis por unos cuantos meses, pero se siente como una eternidad y Harry no puede recordar cómo era la vida antes de que Louis llegara. No recuerda haberse sentido tan completo como cuando Louis está a su lado, no recuerda haber sentido esa peculiar calidez inundándole el pecho cuando su mirada verde encuentra la azul de Louis.

Se siente increíblemente vivo cuando Louis está a su alrededor, como si pudiera deshacerse del tanque de oxígeno que le ayuda a respirar y pudiera correr de aquí para allá, con Louis tomando su mano y riéndose adorablemente, como él acostumbra. Se siente como si pudiera vencer cualquier obstáculo con tal de que conseguir que Louis le sonría, ver el borde de sus ojos arrugarse en señal de sinceridad.

Pero la realidad luego lo golpea de lleno: _no puede hacerlo_.

Y es simplemente irónico, Harry cree, sentirse tan vivo cada vez que Louis le sonríe, cuando la realidad es que se está muriendo.

 _Ambos,_ están muriendo.

**~*~**

**_Diciembre_ ** **.**

Cuando diciembre los alcanza, Louis y Harry pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama del mayor, charlando y durmiendo tanto como pueden ante la vista de las enfermeras que cada vez lucen más encariñadas con ellos.

Anne y Jay se alternan para visitarlos todos los días, llevándoles nuevas sobre sus familias y contándoles sobre los amigos que hace mucho tiempo dejaron de visitarlos en el hospital.

Es a principios de diciembre cuando Jay, entre lágrimas, les dice que Louis ha de volver a casa.

Y, dado que Louis apenas come y su piel bronceada luce ahora pálida, ambos saben que eso sólo puede significar una cosa: el tiempo se les está acabando.

Louis parece no aturdirse por eso, al menos delante de Jay él acepta la situación como es y se acurruca con Harry cada noche, llorando y murmurando disculpas hasta que finalmente el doctor firma los documentos necesarios y Jay va a recogerlo con una muda de ropa extra-calientita porque afuera el clima es frío.

Harry pasa por alto las miradas de lástima que todo el mundo le da y sostiene la mano de Louis hasta el final del sendero, es lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar delante de Louis y hace todo lo posible por transmitirle algo de la paz que usualmente Louis le proporciona.

—Voy a verte el fin de semana. —Harry susurra, acercándose a Louis para depositar un beso suave en sus labios.

—El fin de semana. —Louis responde. 

—Es una promesa.

*****

Anne consigue un permiso especial para que Harry pueda pasar las festividades decembrinas fuera del hospital.

Tienen un montón de lista de recomendaciones por seguir y Harry siente que va a asfixiarse entre tantos suéteres y bufandas que lleva puestos la mayor parte del día, pero absolutamente todo vale la pena cuando la puerta de la casa de Louis se abre y Jay lo recibe con un gesto tranquilo que sólo puede ser señal de que nada malo ha pasado.

Él se reúne con Louis en su habitación, se quita los zapatos apresuradamente y sin hacer ruido porque Jay le ha advertido que los dolores de cabeza de Louis son más fuertes y constantes, y se tumba en la cama individual que finalmente se siente como una cama de verdad.

Louis se despierta un par de horas después, su sonrisa es cansada pero sincera e incluso hay arruguitas en los bordes de sus ojos cuando ve a Harry.

—Estás aquí.

—Siempre lo estaré.

Y, con _siempre_ , Harry quiere decir _durante todo el tiempo que pueda_.

*****

Siempre hay algo de qué hablar con Louis y eso es algo que Harry realmente adora de su relación. Pueden charlar sobre el clima o sobre el último disco de Taylor Swift –que Louis conoce a la perfección a pesar de que jura por sobre todas las cosas que la detesta– e incluso pueden hablar de los planes a futuro que no van a realizar jamás.

—No voy a estar para amenazar a los novios de Lottie. —Louis se queja una noche callada y particularmente fría—. Conseguí un bate a los dieciséis para asustarlos y nunca voy a poder usarlo.

Harry sonríe, porque eso es algo que Louis definitivamente haría. Incluso puede imaginarlo ensayando frente al espejo, muecas exageradamente marcadas y la voz un poco más gruesa de lo que realmente es.

—Es una pena.

—Lo es. Aunque, en realidad, he estado pensando que si hay algo después de la muerte, puedo volver a asustarlo por tratar de hacerle algo a mi hermanita.

—¿Crees que hay algo más allá de… _ya sabes_?

Louis suspira, sus pies buscan los de Harry debajo de la manta y sus corazones laten a un mismo ritmo.

—Supongo, no lo sé. No creo en el cielo ni en el infierno ni en esas cosas, pero supongo que luego de que todo acaba tu alma va a algún lado. Tal vez a otro cuerpo con todo eso de la reencarnación o tal vez sólo a un lugar donde ya no sufres.

—Esa idea suena agradable. —Harry accede, inclina su rostro para besar la mejilla de Louis y luego sus labios durante un largo rato—. Si es que eso existe, ¿esperarás por mí?

—Mil años, si es necesario.

Harry le cree.

*****

Louis pasa su cumpleaños tumbado en la cama, acurrucado con Harry y hablando de lo mucho que echa de menos pasar las noches así; ellos hablan de Gemma y de las hermanas de Louis, lloran juntos de la manera más silenciosa posible cuando Harry le cuenta a Louis que Maura ha llamado el día anterior para decir que Niall se ha ido para no volver y que los honores funerarios serán dentro de un par de días.

No hay pastel de cumpleaños ni risas de niños por toda la casa, en lugar de eso, ellos se reúnen alrededor de la cama de Louis y hablan de todos los momentos especiales que Louis alguna vez les dio.

Las gemelas son las primeras en hablar, recordando todas esas veces en las que Louis les leyó un cuento antes de dormir y jugó con ellas. Luego Lottie, pretendiendo que es fuerte y madura, les platica a todos sobre la ocasión en que Louis le cortó el pelo rubio mientras dormía porque ella había tomado sus historietas de Spiderman y las había llenado de garabatos.

—Yo tenía sólo cinco años, —ella dice, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro mientras todos fingen que no lo notan—, y recuerdo que ambos lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos porque yo lamentaba haber tocado sus historietas y él lamentaba haberme cortado el pelo de esa forma tan grotesca. Al día siguiente él fue hasta mi salón y le dijo a todo mundo que si alguien se reía de mí, él en persona se iba a encargar de cortarles cada mechón de cabello que tuvieran.

Luego Fizzy habla  sobre lo protector que Louis es, sobre todas las veces que advirtió a los chicos de su curso que no debían acercarse a ella hasta que tuviera cuarenta años porque Fizzy era su hermana pequeña y nadie iba a hacerle daño hasta entonces.

Jay es incapaz de decir algo sobre su hijo, su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas para el momento que todas las niñas han terminado de contar historias divertidas, y simplemente niega con la cabeza cuando Anne gira para mirarla e incitarla a que cuente algo.

De cualquier modo, Louis está profundamente dormido para esos momentos, su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Harry y su respiración tranquila, acompasada; así que todos se levantan y se dirigen a la sala, donde tendrán una cena de Navidad pequeña y familiar.

Harry permanece en su lugar sobre la cama de Louis, acariciándole los mechones de cabello que han empezado a crecerle y tarareando una de las canciones ochenteras que usualmente ponen en la radio del hospital.

—Quisiera dejar de hacerles daño. —Louis murmura, apretándose más contra el costado de Harry y dejando salir una serie de sollozos que rompen el corazón de Harry en múltiples pedazos.

—Ellas te aman. Mi madre te ama. _Yo te amo._ —Lo ha sabido desde hace meses y seguramente Louis también lo sabía, pero él no lo había dicho en voz alta porque nunca se sentía apropiado hacerlo—. Y si sufrimos es justamente porque te amamos.

En esos momentos, escondidos en la oscura habitación de Louis mientras afuera hay gente entonando villancicos, completamente ajenos a la situación de ese par de almas condenadas, Harry simplemente deja salir sus sentimientos.

—Te amo también. —Harry pasa sus manos por la espalda de Louis mientras él se rompe en sus brazos, sus sollozos quiebran el silencio de la habitación y Harry no puede seguir reprimiendo el llanto tampoco.

Su corazón, que había sido sanado por Louis un par de meses atrás, estaba rompiéndose de nuevo, justamente por Louis.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti. Darte más tiempo, darte todo lo que tengo y más, Lou, quisiera poder quitarte el dolor que sientes… _pero no puedo_.

—Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo por ti. —Ellos lloran por lo que parecen ser horas, hasta que afuera las campanadas que anuncian la medianoche llegan y la gente en el exterior lanza fuegos pirotécnicos y felicitaciones por Navidad a todo el mundo.

Abajo se escuchan felicitaciones rápidas, aunque son mucho menos entusiastas.

—Feliz Navidad, LouLou.

Louis se acurruca más junto a Harry, su llanto cesando por un rápido instante y su cabeza inclinándose apenas lo suficiente para dejar un beso de mariposa en la mandíbula del chico más joven.

—Feliz Navidad, Haz.

Esa es la última vez que ellos duermen juntos.

*****

Louis muere la tarde del veintiocho de diciembre. Se ha quedado dormido mientras Harry le lee uno de esos libros que nadie en el mundo conoce y simplemente no vuelve a despertar.

Harry es el primero en darse cuenta de ello, cuando la mano de Louis, que está entrelazada con la suya, simplemente deja de sentirse cálida. Es el momento exacto en el que Louis deja escapar su último aliento, su corazón deja de latir y Harry _siente_ la vida escapando del cuerpo de Louis.

Cuando Jay entra a la habitación para decirle a Harry que Anne ha llegado, ella encuentra a Harry llorando, con el cuerpo de Louis entre sus brazos y el libro tirado en el piso. Ella grita, aterrada y con un profundo dolor en su pecho, mientras Harry solloza y susurra un montón de _te amo_ que desearía haberle dicho antes a Louis.

El funeral de Louis pasa en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, hay niñas pequeñas llorando a su hermano mayor y Zayn y Liam están ahí. La familia de Niall, que ha realizado el funeral de su hijo apenas un día atrás, también asiste y lloran junto con Jay durante un largo rato.

Harry no es capaz de acercarse al ataúd donde Louis descansa, impecable con su traje negro y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, llora en silencio desde su lugar y cierra los ojos con fuerza, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

La tarde que él regresa al hospital, es conectado de nuevo a un montón de cables que monitorizan el latir de su corazón.

Es firme y constante pero, aunque permanece latiendo, Harry ya no se siente vivo.

*****

**_Febrero_ ** **.**

Harry Styles muere el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Sus pulmones han decidido que no quieren seguir esforzándose y hace mucho que Harry en general ha dejado de luchar. No tiene idea de si es el cáncer el que lo consume o si es la ausencia de Louis, quizá es un poco de ambas cosas lo que hace que Harry pierda las ganas de salir adelante.

Él se despide de Anne y de Gemma y de Jay, quien ha seguido visitándolo después de todo, un par de días antes de que suceda. Las enfermeras lo han llenado de más inyecciones y tranquilizantes que ayudan a mitigar el dolor; el doctor le dice que tiene que usar el oxígeno todo el tiempo pero no funciona más.

El último recuerdo que Harry tiene antes de morir, es el de su madre sosteniendo su mano amorosamente y su rostro lleno de lágrimas que él quiere remover, pero no puede hacerlo.

Está cansado de todo, del cáncer y del sufrimiento, está harto de vivir de esa manera y de sentir el constante vacío en su corazón cada nuevo día. Se siente mal por el dolor que está causando en su familia, pero cuando Anne le acaricia el pelo ese día por la mañana y susurra un _feliz cumpleaños_ que sólo Harry puede oír, la culpa se va desvaneciendo de a poco.

—Déjate ir, cariño. —Anne musita, sus manos amorosas sostienen una de las de Harry y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas parecen extrañamente tranquilos—. Sólo déjate ir, Harry, va a ser difícil, un infierno para nosotros seguir sin ti, pero si lo que quieres es ir a donde Louis, _sólo hazlo_.

Así que Harry dedica un último pensamiento de _te amo_ a su madre, y cierra los ojos.

*****

Resulta que sí hay _algo_ después de la muerte, Louis tenía razón.

Louis es quien lo recibe cuando el dolor deja el cuerpo de Harry, sonriente y con el flequillo sobre su frente como la ocasión en la que Harry lo vio por primera vez. Su piel es bronceada, hermosa, sus ojos azules brillantes y su cuerpo lleno de curvas que Harry sólo había admirado en fotografías.

Ahí no hay más culpa ni dolor, sólo la sensación de calidez y seguridad que Louis le proporciona y él ya no se siente como si estuviera muriendo constantemente, esperando el momento en el que finalmente habría de reunirse con Louis de nuevo.

Porque ahora tienen un _por siempre_ lejos del dolor.

Ahora son sólo ellos.

_Louis y Harry._

**Author's Note:**

> hey, gracias por leer hasta aquí (:


End file.
